Roto
by Aspros
Summary: Había momentos en que Leon se sentía tan roto que creía imposible volver a armarse. Pero entonces aparecía ella y sentía que podía encontrar todo aquello que creía perdido y que, sobre todo, un corazón como el suyo, podría ser reparado.


_**¡Hola! Si ya se que no tengo perdón, pero cuando quise comenzar a escribir esta historia no tenia idea de como comenzarla, y después cuando iniciaba una, decenas de historias brotaban como por arte de magia; ¿el resultado? Tengo el comienzo de varias historias que algún día subiré cuando decida terminarlas jajaja.**_

_**Esta historia es parte del Reto: Música que inspira del Foro: Resident Evil: Behind the Horror. Basado en la canción "Pieces" del grupo Red.**_

_**Sin mucho más que agregar, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**_

_**_**Disclaimer:** _**_L__a franquicia de Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.__

**__Summary: __**_Hab__ía momentos en que Leon se sentía tan roto que creía imposible volver a armarse. Pero entonces aparecía ella y sentía que podía encontrar todo aquello que creía perdido y que, sobre todo, un corazón como el suyo, podría ser reparado._

_**Roto**_

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que invadía la habitación en la que me encontraba. El techo blanco y las paredes adornadas por el mismo tono inmaculado le rodeaban, obnubilando su mente acabada de despertar de lo que parecía un largo sueño.

"¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Fuera donde fuera" pensó al tiempo que intentaba mirar a todos lados.

Poco a poco miró a su alrededor mientras intentaba recordar algo, lo que fuese que le diera una pista de como llegara a ese lugar.

-Ho… -intentó decir pero un acceso de tos le invadió dejándole saber que sus cuerdas vocales estaban secas e incapaces de emitir palabra alguna. Probó abrir la boca y emitir algún sonido pero igual, su garganta raspaba, dolía como si hubiera estado sin beber algo por semanas, o como si hubiera estado gritando por mucho tiempo.

-Ho…la –susurró volteando hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de ver a alguien entrar e interrumpir la clara paz que solo le traía la desesperación de lo desconocido.

Nadie respondió. Buscó con la mirada una vez más y pudo ver una jarra con agua sobre una mesa. Sin importarle los modales o etiqueta la tomó entre sus manos temblorosas y bebió hasta saciarse. Tomó aire una vez acabado, ahora podía pensar con más claridad y así, un poco más calmado pude observar mejor el lugar. Todo blanco, los muebles, la cama, no había floreros o plantas, solo una ventana que daba al exterior donde no podía ver más que el impoluto cielo azul que contrastaba toda la claridad que le rodeaba.

Bajó la mirada y pudo ver una vía intravenosa había estado conectada a su brazo el cual ahora sangraba de manera profusa; no dolía, ni siquiera molestaba. Solo era la sensación de ver su propia sangre correr por su piel, como si ya lo hubiera visto, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera quedó absorto en la imagen de su sangre, manchando de rojo la límpida blancura de las sabanas que lo cubrían. Era algo más allá, algo que no le dejaba despegar la mirada del tono carmesí de aquel líquido vital.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un pequeño chasquido y una mujer vestida de blanco entró ante la mirada del hombre que estaba postrado en la cama.

-Señor Kennedy, veo que ya despertó –dijo ella apenas cerró la puerta acercándose hacia él.

-¿Cómo me llamó? –preguntó el.

Ella le miro con una ceja levantada y observó de nuevo su perisqueta, como si dudara haberse equivocado de paciente. –Señor Leon Scott Kennedy, ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?

El no respondió, aun con la sensación de malestar en la garganta y sin saber responder su pregunta con una afirmación.

-Se descanalizó señor, no debería hacer movimientos bruscos, puede lastimarse.

Abrió una de las cajoneras que se encontraban a su lado y sacó lo que parecían ser gasas y algunas vendas. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida con profesionalismo y él ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba más preocupado por otras razones. ¿Quién era él? Leon Scott Kennedy le había llamado, pero ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué estaba allí? ¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido que no podía recordar absolutamente nada?!

-¿Do…dónde estoy?- preguntó finalmente.

Ella le miró como si esperara que continuara su pregunta con una sonrisa y un "era una broma"

Eso no sucedió y ella le miró con duda.

-¿Dónde estoy? –volvió a preguntar al irritado.

-Es el hospital Saint Michael en Nueva York, Sr. Kennedy –contestó analizando sus facciones. -¿Acaso no lo recuerda?

El frunció el ceño intentando no gritarle alguna barbaridad a la mujer que amablemente le estaba cuidando. Pero era algo difícil, estaba enojado, frustrado, furioso. No tenía idea de quien era o que pasaba. Se sentía roto, con fragmentos de memorias que parecían tan distintas unas de otras, tan lejanas como un sueño y tan reales como si las hubiera vivido apenas hace unas horas.

Suspiró. –Lo único que sé, es que mi nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy, y eso es porque usted lo acaba de mencionar.

-Comprendo señor Kennedy –dijo ella apaciguadora. –Llamaré al doctor para que lo venga a revisar, ¿está bien?

Sin esperar respuesta la mujer salió, dejándolo de nuevo en la soledad de su vacía habitación y cabeza. Miró su brazo una vez más y se dio cuenta que la vía intravenosa había sido colocada de nuevo, ya no había rastros de sangre en su piel, pero si sobre la tela que cubría su cama.

"Vamos, tienes que moverte. Quedarse sin hacer nada no ayudara a saber quién eres" se dijo a sí mismo. Y sin más que poder hacer el por el momento comenzó a examinar su propio cuerpo, sorprendiéndose de que, hasta cierto punto, le parecía todo nuevo. Un lunar, una cicatriz, una venda que cubría una herida; ¿Dónde se habría hecho todas esas heridas? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo para recibirlas?

¿Acaso las merecía?

Revisó su cabeza y encontró lo que parecía un parche sobre la parte posterior de su cráneo. Intentó levantarlo pero el dolor se lo impidió. Con temor vio como un poco de sangre manchaba su mano, la herida de su cabeza se había abierto una vez más y al parecer era algo grande.

"¿Una contusión? Puede que por eso perdiera la memoria" pensó.

Con lentitud y cuidado, aguantando el dolor al retirar la gasa pegada a su piel herida fue quitándola, milímetro a milímetro, sintiendo como su piel se desprendía a cada momento. Aún no había terminado la tarea cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar a un sujeto de tez morena con bata blanca.

-¿Por qué se está quitando las vendas? –preguntó el medico recién llegado.

Él no contesto, no quería decirle que tal vez así podría recordar algo, sabía que era una idea absurda y desesperada.

-Mi nombre es Ernest Lars, soy el medico a cargo de su caso señor Kennedy. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-La enfermera ya le contó, ¿no es así?

El medico hizo una pausa antes de contestar. -Sí, la enfermera me comentó el caso.

-¿Le contó que no recuerdo nada? ¿o le contó el hecho de que nadie quiere decirme quién demonios soy o donde demonios estoy?

- Después de un accidente de este tipo es normal esperar consecuencias graves señor Kennedy. Pudo haber muerto.

Él no supo que responder, su mente solo era un revoltijo de ideas sin coherencia alguna y eso lo ponía furioso.

-… ¡¿De qué me sirve saber eso ahora?! Ni siquiera sé cómo me hice está herida –dijo volviéndose a tocar la herida.

-Agradecer el seguir con vida siempre sirve de algo señor Kennedy, no muchos tienen tanta suerte. –el medico frente a él se acercó y puso una mano comprensiva sobre su hombro.

-¿Es que no entiende? –dijo Leon exasperado alejando la mano del doctor con un leve golpe. –No sequien demonios soy, si no fuera porque ustedes lo mencionaron ¡yo no sabría mi maldito nombre!

Un dolor agudo cruzó su cabeza de sien a sien haciéndolo tambalear desde su posición.

-Debe calmarse señor, alterarse no traerá sus memorias –dijo el médico sosteniéndolo.

El doctor lo empujo con poca fuerza, volviéndolo a recostar en su cama.

-La amnesia es algo esperado en estos casos. –continuó. –Usted puede tener recuerdos borrosos, imágenes las cuales aparecerán al azar en su mente.

El doctor colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, un gesto que de alguna manera surtió efecto logrando apaciguar su enojo.

-Como se abra dado cuenta, el golpe en la cabeza no es la única herida que tiene. Necesito revisarlas.

-Claro.

No agregando más, el doctor se acercó a él para revisar su cabeza. Con delicadeza retiro la venda y el parche de la herida y solo se limitó a limpiar la herida para volver a cubrirla una vez más. Luego siguió con sus ojos, pasando un haz de luz en cada uno de ellos. Pronto siguió con su cuerpo y Leon solo lo vio trabajar sin prestarle más atención. El dolor de cabeza había cedido y ahora solo quedaba una molestia como único remanente. Miró la luz del sol a través de las ventanas, no debía ser más de medio día.

-¿Qué día es hoy doctor? –preguntó.

-31 de agosto.

Nada, no le traía nada a su memoria partida en pedazos.

-¿Quién me trajo al hospital o dónde me encontraron? –volvió a preguntar.

El doctor termino de revisarlo y rascó su barba de varios días. –No debo decírselo señor Kennedy, su mente ahora esta fracturada. Darle información podría confundirlo más.

Leon le miró suplicante. No le importaba el riesgo, no importaba si su cabeza dolía o si su mente se fracturaba y no volvía a la normalidad. Tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo de suma importancia, y ya fuera recordara esa información o que se volviera loco y la olvidara para siempre, la conseguiría.

-Lo trajo una ambulancia del ejército, no sé qué rama era. Sinceramente jamás había visto esas siglas –dijo de manera pensativa llevándose una mano al mentón.

Nada, necesitaba saber más.

-¿Alguien más venia conmigo?

-Sí, contigo venia una chica rubia, una joven de no más de 30 años y dos sujetos con cara de pocos amigos.

Leon estaba decepcionado, las respuestas del médico eran cortas y sin mucha información. No quería decirle la verdad y lo poco que decía no ayudaba en nada. Su mente no traía de vuelta más imágenes, no había más recuerdos. Estaba en blanco.

-También había otra mujer –continuó. –Ella estaba mucho más herida que usted.

-¿Quién era ella? Si estaba herida debe estar en este hospital, ¿dónde está?

El doctor suspiró con pesadumbre y Leon supo que lo que iba a decir no sería nada bueno.

-¿Está muerta? –preguntó el sin darle tiempo a responder.

-Tenía muchas heridas y había perdido demasiada sangre para cuando llegó al hospital –dijo desviando la mirada. –No había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

-¡¿Cómo era ella?! –gritó levantándose de su cama. –¡Dígame!

Leon tomó al doctor por los brazos desesperado, sabía que esa mujer era importante, no conocía la razón, pero su mente fragmentada le decía a gritos que ella no debía estar muerta. No podía.

-¿Ella tenía el cabello negro? –volvió a preguntar. -¡¿Ella era oriental?!

-Señor Kennedy guarde la calma... ¡Tranquilícese!

-¡Dígame maldita sea! ¡Aaah! –

Un dolor más agudo que el anterior invadió su cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo. Era insoportable, sentía su cabeza partirse en dos, como si su cráneo estuviera a punto de estallar.

-¡Señor Kennedy! –dijo el médico para después voltear a la puerta. -¡Rápido! ¡Traigan un ámpula de haloperidol!

El dolor en su cabeza parecía arreciar con cada latido de su corazón. Cada palpitar enviaba un impulso a sus ojos que le hacían sentir que estos pronto saldrían de sus cuencas mientras la imagen de su habitación se borraba y era suplantada por imágenes de una negrura absoluta que era rota por continuos destellos dorados mientras a su alrededor todo volaba en una lluvia de fragmentos.

Miraba a todos lados ante la mirada estupefacta del doctor como si buscase algo a al alguien. Y como si la estuviera en medio de un combate Leon lanzó un golpe que lo tomo desprevenido y lo envió al suelo por el impacto en su barbilla. Leon, envuelto en la ilusión que solo el mismo podía vivir bajó de su cama con un traspié y rodo por el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza de invisibles balas que rompían los cristales de la ventana y reventaban las baldosas de las paredes.

-… ¡Señor Kennedy! –gritó el médico. -¡Basta! ¡Está en un hospital!

-¡Ada! –fue lo único que Leon pudo contestar antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

El doctor Lars jamás se había visto en una situación parecida. Había visto los claros arranques de terror, miedo y odio de los soldados heridos que llegaban a este hospital luego de ser heridos en un combate, o simplemente cuando se daban cuenta que todo lo que hacían los superaba con creces. En pesadillas o visiones que los despertaban a altas horas de la madrugada o imágenes de personas que ya no existían mientras sintonizaban la televisión o tomaban un café en plena Wall Street.

Incluso podría presumir de haberse enfrentado en alguna ocasión a un Seal de la marina o a un Ranger del ejército pero jamás se había colocado en frente de alguien como Leon Scott Kennedy y el brillo que en sus ojos se hallaba. No sabía que era o como definirlo; parecía encontrar un odio tan atroz que no debería existir en los ojos de un humano y un miedo tan profundo que nunca jamás desearía tener.

Otro golpe en su mejilla lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y por poco le hace perder la consciencia. Leon no estaba del todo lúcido y todo lo que veía no eran más que imágenes incongruentes con su mundo imaginario.

Veía oscuridad a su alrededor y los brillos incandescentes no dejaban de aparecer. Había sombras a su alrededor y lo peor es que no sabía quiénes eran o a quienes pertenecían. Pero sabía eran peligrosas, sabía que debía tenerles miedo porque eran de cuidado.

Lanzó un golpe y la sombra se esfumo como una voluta de humo en el aire. Lanzó otro golpe y uno más, luego una patada pero jamás pudo contactar con algo sólido. Volteó a ambos lados cansado de luchar contra algo intangible y buscando un lugar por el cual huir y fue ahí cuando vio algo que lo aterrorizó.

Frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer tirado en el suelo. No sabía quién era, pero tenía la sensación de que la conocía, no, incluso más que eso. Sabía que era algo importante y el latir desbocado de su corazón le gritaba que no debía dejarla morir.

Una sombra se colocó al lado del cuerpo de la chica y Leon pudo ver la silueta de un arma que era desenfundada y le apuntaba. No se movió de su lugar y comenzó a pensar cual era la mejor forma de escapar con la chica que se encontraba frente a él. Luego, sorprendido por la acción, vio como la silueta del arma bajaba hasta apuntar a la cabeza de la mujer y no hubo necesidad de pensar en algo más.

No pudo avanzar más cuando dos grandes fuerzas lo sostuvieron de los brazos impidiéndole avanzar. Giró la mirada y dos sombras lo sostenían con increíble fuerza mientras veía a una de ellas clavar algo en su hombro para después arrastrarlo hacia atrás, intentándolo alejar de la escena que quería, con toda su alma, impedir.

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó a través de la habitación y todo se paralizó en un segundo.

-¡Ada!

Ese fue el grito de Leon antes de sentir como las fuerzas se le escapaban y su cuerpo caía al frio suelo de la habitación, viendo, antes de cerrar los ojos, como su el cuerpo de la chica y el suyo propio se sumían en la oscuridad.

**-X-**

_Leon bajó del taxi a trompicones, protegiéndose de la lluvia con su chamarra y pagando con un billete de veinte dólares al conductor. Haciéndole señas para quedarse con el cambio volvió la mirada a la antigua casa de los Kennedy, donde vivió su niñez y una buena parte de su adolescencia._

_Había regresado a su propia casa después de varios meses; después de vivir tanto tiempo en hoteles de segunda clase o en las oficinas de inteligencia como tantas noches se había desvelado. Abrió la puerta del jardín y pudo darse cuenta de lo descuidada que se encontraba la casa de sus padres, el único patrimonio que había heredado de ellos y por ende, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus progenitores._

_Colocó las llaves en el cerrojo de la entrada y la abrió pasando al recibidor, pudiendo notar todo el polvo que se acumuló en todos esos meses que estuvo fuera. Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó su chamarra en el perchero, no pudiendo notar que el sombrero de su padre seguía en la misma posición después de tantos años, incluso el paraguas de su madre seguía recargado en la pared como si estuviera listo para que en cualquier momento la señora Kennedy saliera presurosa por algún producto olvidado o porque se había dado cuenta que la ropa seca se estaba mojando con la lluvia._

_Caminó hasta la cocina y puso a calentar un poco de agua en la estufa. Tomó un tarro de café y lo revisó para saber su caducidad. Aun servía, no moriría envenenado esta noche. Sirviéndose un poco de agua caliente en una tasa preparó el café negro que tanto le gustaba, ese que le ayudaba a mantenerse concentrado sin quitarle el sueño._

_Agarró una de las sillas del desayunador de la cocina y se sentó pensando en que debería limpiar todo este desorden. A fin de cuentas, esta era su propia casa, heredada de sus padres, pero su casa. Hogareña, en una zona residencial de Nueva York, decorada con numerosas estatuas y pinturas que su madre coleccionaba. Donde había vivido muchos años de su vida. Una parte de él no quería perder ese recuerdo y siempre era bueno regresar de vez en cuando a tus raíces. _

_Terminó su café y lo dejo en el lavaplatos, mañana se levantaría tarde ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habían dado algunos días libres y quería aprovecharlos para regresar esa casa a su vieja gloria. La limpiaría y tal vez, si estaba de ánimos la podría pintar y remodelar; quien sabe, con suerte y podría hacer la piscina que siempre quiso._

_Leon rio de su ocurrencia mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso. A sus cinco años le había comentado la idea de hacer una alberca a su padre y este, con toda la sabiduría de un gran hombre le había dicho que la única manera de hacer una piscina en esa casa, era hacerla en el techo ya que no tenían un patio._

_Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en el lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía. Había posters y afiches pegados en las paredes, de basquetbol, béisbol, futbol americano, uno que otro de U2 y los Beatles. Se acercó a la repisa donde tenía algunos libros y notó con desconcierto que la ventana se encontraba abierta._

_Eso lo alarmó._

_Leon desenfundó su arma como si esperara que cualquier enemigo saliera de un ropero o debajo de la cama. Puede que fuera algo paranoico, pero la persona que cuidaba la casa en su ausencia no era tan irresponsable para dejar la ventana de una habitación abierta._

_-Sal ahora mismo –susurró mirando a todos lados._

_Se maldijo por su idiotez. Debió haberse dado cuenta que cualquier enemigo podría haber averiguado fácilmente la localización de la residencia de los Kennedy. Sin darse cuenta, tal vez podría haberse metido de cabeza en una emboscada._

_Y como si fuera un susurro en el viento, una fragancia llegó a su nariz. Un aroma que no había detectado por estar tan distraído con sus propios pensamientos. Era un perfume dulce y misterioso, uno que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y situación._

_-Sal de ahí Ada._

_Sabía que era ella, no podría equivocarse. Esa esencia fue tatuada en su cabeza el día que la vio por primera vez en Raccon City. Lo había atormentado en numerosas situaciones, haciéndole creer que podría estar ahí, en las sombras pero cuidándolo desde la lejanía. _

_No se sorprendió cuando una silueta femenina apareció como por arte de magia en la habitación. Se encontraba igual que la última vez en China. Vestía un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una chamarra azul marino que alcanzaba hasta las muñecas donde unos guantes negros terminaban la tarea de cubrir su piel._

_Vio su rostro y no observó arrugas ni imperfecciones, era la misma chica que lo había engañado hace tantos años en Raccon City; la misma que lo había enamorado y encadenado a ella con tan solo una mirada y el susurro de su voz._

_La vio observando entretenida todos los afiches de su antigua habitación y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado, la última vez que había vivido ahí fue hace cerca de 15 años._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Ada? –preguntó simplemente, olvidando la vergüenza._

_Ella no contesto durante un par de minutos, disfrutando la vista y observando cada detalle de la habitación de un chico adolescente. _

_-Un amigo me envió a entregarte un paquete –respondió sacando un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo. –Tal vez pueda interesarte._

_Él lo tomó con desconfianza no pudiendo evitar sentir el roce de sus dedos como si de un choque eléctrico se tratara. La observó y al no ver un cambio en su pétreo semblante le restó importancia. Abrió el pequeño sobre dejando caer en su mano un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento._

_-¿Ahora te dedicas a ser mensajera? –preguntó mordaz._

_Ella le miró directo a los ojos, preguntándose cuan poco había cambiado el sujeto frente a ella. Aun y pese a su propio pesar, seguía sin saber mentir, intentado aparentar frialdad cuando lo que deseaba era convencerla de permanecer con los buenos, de estar con él. _

_-Hay una base militar no registrada en el valle de Fergana, en la frontera este de Uzbekistán respondió ella._

_Leon la miró irritado, le había ignorado una vez más._

_-¿Por qué habría de creerte? _

_-Júzgalo tu después de ver la información, lo que hagas después es asunto tuyo Leon._

_Ada dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a un estupefacto Leon en el centro de la habitación. Y mientras el ex-policía la miraba atravesar la puerta en dirección a la planta baja de su hogar, volvió a mirar el pequeño dispositivo que tenía en su mano._

_Fuera quien fuera la persona que le había enviado esa información era un hecho que esta era importante al poder hacer que agentes como Ada Wong obedecieran sus órdenes. Pero en ese momento sus deducciones no tenían la mínima importancia o poder para retenerlo en esa fría y abandonada habitación. _

_Puede que ese valle estuviera lleno de monstruos salidos de las peores pesadillas soñadas, o incluso que algún otro demente quisiera destruir a todo el mundo para intentar crearlo a su imagen y semejanza. Pudieran ser muchas cosas que en ese preciso instante a Leon no le importaban demasiado, y mientras bajaba los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos y guardaba la pequeña memoria en el bolsillo de la chamarra, se dio cuenta que podría estar condenando cientos de miles de personas por el solo capricho de perseguir a una mujer._

_Pero también había aprendido de la peor manera que el también moriría, tarde o temprano. Y no quería morir sin saber cuál era el sabor de los labios de esa mujer._

_-Ada, espera- susurró._

_La vio en medio de la sala de estar, mirando hacia la nada, como si esperara que el diera el primer paso. Leon se acercó despacio, ahuyentando los miedos de un posible rechazo. _

_-Tengo que irme Leon –dijo ella sin mirarlo. –Me están vigilando._

_Leon se detuvo en el camino hacia ella. No sabía cómo interpretar esa declaración; ¿acaso lo había dicho para que se detuviera?_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –preguntó una vez más, furioso._

_Ella le miró con cierta duda. -¿Qué?_

_Él la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a su rostro. Quería preguntarle y al mismo tiempo gritarle tantas cosas. Quería saber la verdad, su verdad. ¿Quién demonios era Ada Wong y que era lo que quería de él?_

_-Vienes a mi hogar después de haber desaparecido por casi 8 meses, lo último que supe de ti fue que Chris te vio morir en China y ahora te presentas aquí como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Eso no es as…_

_-¡Si es asunto mío maldita sea! –gritó Leon. –Vi como entregaba el reporte y como tú nombre aparecía en la lista muertos… Era la segunda vez que te perdía, Ada._

_Ella no atinó a responder, Leon se estaba desahogando frente a ella. Estaba mostrándose tal cual era, sin mascaras de tipo rudo o frio agente. Se estaba mostrando como aquel inocente y valeroso policía que le hizo ver que no todos los hombres eran iguales._

_-…Leon_

_-Era la segunda vez que deseaba morir._

_Leon se sentía fatal, decepcionado consigo mismo. Se sentía débil, perdido, se sentía tan roto que creía jamás podría volverse a sentir completo. Y ahí estaba ella, frente a él, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyándolo una vez más. Dándole con una simple muestra algo con lo que pegar las piezas de su alma rota._

_-Nada de lo que diga hará que te quedes esta noche, ¿verdad?_

_Ada se permitió sonreír ante la pregunta. No lo decía en serio, solo intentaba aligerar el ambiente cargado de tristeza. Y ella con gusto le ayudaría._

_-Tal vez si me ayudas a escapar, me quede uno o dos días._

_Leon desenfundó su arma y con la mano señaló la salida trasera de la casa. Ada comprendió el mensaje y avanzó hacia la salida hasta verse detenida por una mano que le sujetaba su muñeca._

_-Será una semana –culminó Leon jalándola hacia el para abrazarla por la cintura y fundir sus labios con los de ella._

_Ada se sorprendió un poco por el beso, pero pocos segundos después se dio cuenta que se abría enfadado mucho con el agente si no lo hubiera hecho. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Leon y profundizó más la caricia, tal vez sí tenía unos minutos de ventaja._

_Mientras tanto Leon se sentía morir, paralizado el corazón la mente se apagaba y el cuerpo solo se encargaba de sentir. Y en ese momento, toda la gama de emociones que recorrían cada una de sus venas, lo hacían desfallecer y pensar, casi jurar, que había valido la pena esperar a esta mujer. Porque sus labios le quitaban la respiración y a la vez, le hacían volver a vivir._

_-Se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea –dijo Ada contra sus labios. –Ayúdame a detenerlos y no tendré por qué irme otra vez._

_Leon solo sonrió feliz y por primera vez, de acuerdo con una de las ideas de la chica. _

_-Considéralo hecho._

_El primer disparo atravesó la oscuridad y pronto todo fue inundado por la luz._

**-X-**

León abrió los ojos con parsimonia, intentando acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo lo sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza de las grandes. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital y a su lado, dormido y babeándose encima, se encontraba uno de sus grandes amigos. Chris Redfield.

A punto estuvo de despertarlo cuando una hilera de recuerdos estalló en su mente como si de un recuerdo se tratara. La casa de sus padres, un café y luego Ada, confesiones, un beso y al final oscuridad. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-¡Chris! –llamó Leon. –Ey, despierta.

Chris despertó de un salto ante el grito de su amigo. Miró a todos lados y se tranquilizó al ver el familiar rostro de Leon. Pero pronto su rostro se volvió serio, le habían contado todo y tenía miedo de que su amigo no volviera a ser el mismo.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?

-No me vengas con esas chorradas, Chris. ¿Qué pasó?

-Ey tranquilo hombre. ¿Estás bien en primera?

Leon suspiró exasperado. No tenía tiempo para estas cosas, necesitaba encontrar al médico que lo atendió al llegar al hospital. Quitó las sabanas y se sentó sobre la cama antes de que Chris se colocara frente a él para impedir seguir adelante.

-Chris, estoy bien, necesito encontrar al médico que me atendió al llegar aquí. Él sabe dónde está Ada.

-El medico que golpeaste ahora no está Leon. –contestó Chris. –Y por cierto… ¿qué demonios estabas pensando al no pedir ayuda? Cuando Claire llegó a tu casa por la mañana estaba destruida ¡y tu bajo los escombros! Había casquillos de bala por doquier y sé que fuiste tan idiota para pelear solo.

-Chris, en serio no quiero pelear ahora. Necesito encontrar a Ada.

-Maldita sea Leon, ¡ella está muerta! ¡No es un clon o un muñeco, es ella!

No quiso escucharlo, no podía ser verdad ahora que por fin podía tener esperanza.

-Quítate de mi camino Chris.

-No lo hare, sabes que estuviste a punto de morir, otra vez por esa mujer. Ya basta, Leon.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Soy tu amigo maldito ingrato!

-¡Entonces sabes cómo me siento! ¡No sé si la mujer que amo está muerta y tú me estas impidiendo saberlo!

Chris lo miró a los ojos directamente y supo que no lo haría cambiar de idea a menos que lo dejara inconsciente. Con un paso se quitó del camino, la idea de que lo arrestaran por herir a un enfermo no era del todo atractiva y además, si estuviera en su posición, haría lo mismo.

-El doctor Lars está en la planta baja, él te llevara a dónde quieres ir.

Leon lo miró antes de sonreírle –Gracias Chris.

Bajó a trompicones de la cama y no se molestó en pedir ayuda de su amigo, sabía que no obtendría más por parte de Chris; después de todo ya le había ayudado bastante.

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose un poco mareado por la carrera. Apoyándose en las paredes comenzó a avanzar hacia los elevadores sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor le vieran a punto de caer. Tenía que verla, tenía que asegurarse porque Ada jamás moriría en una situación así, era imposible.

Se abrió la puerta del elevador y él se adentró en el pequeño cubículo, apoyando sus brazos en los barandales y recuperando el aliento. Sin darse cuenta, observó el reflejo de su rostro en la pulida superficie de metal. Estaba llorando y sin darse cuenta limpió sus lágrimas y más volvieron a salir. Volvió a quitarlas con el dorso de su brazo y fueron remplazadas por otras. No podía parar su dolor y, aunque no estaba seguro del todo, tenía mucho miedo de saber la verdad.

Las puertas se abrieron y el salió disparado sin saber a qué lugar dirigirse. Solo quería moverse, buscar sin parar hasta encontrarla.

-¿Señor Kennedy? –dijo alguien y el volteó a verlo caminando por el pasillo en su dirección.

-Veo que no debí dejar a su amigo cuidarlo, se ve igual de terco y mula que usted –dijo el doctor sonriendo.

Por un instante la culpa invadió a Leon al ver el tremendo moretón que tenía el medico en la barbilla. Ese hombre le había intentado ayudar y él le había respondido de un puñetazo. Desafortunadamente no era el momento de disculparse.

-Doctor, ¿dónde está el cuerpo de la chica que me acompañaba?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del médico y después solo suspiró rendido. No podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

–Sígueme.

Ambos caminaron hacia la planta baja del hospital. Leon seguía su caminar, pensando en las posibles opciones, queriéndose preparar para cualquier situación. Sin embargo había una para la que no quería prepararse o estar listo jamás.

No, esa no era una opción.

-Cuando llegaron hace dos días –dijo el médico abriendo una gran puerta de metal. –Tú tenías una gran contusión en la cabeza, no creímos que sobrevivieras.

Atravesaron la puerta y el clima cambio de manera radical. Un inmenso frio le caló hasta los huesos y no pudo evitar odiarse al venir corriendo únicamente con una pijama de hospital.

-Ella en cambio tenía una gran herida de bala en el pecho –continuó. –Entramos a cirugía pero había perdido demasiada sangre, pasamos líquidos, sangre, incluso usamos aminas pero nada resultó. Su corazón se detuvo.

-¿Por qué me dice esto?

Leon ya no soportaba escuchar, quería tener esperanzas y creer que el medico estaba equivocado. Que solo habían cometido un error como esos que salen en la tele y todos terminan en sonrisas.

-Porque quiero que estés listo para cuando la veas.

Llegaron a una habitación donde muchos cubículos cubrían las paredes. No había necesidad de explicar donde estaban y Leon sabía que la situación que jamás hubiera querido imaginar se estaba realizando.

-Ada Wong, fallecida el día primero de septiembre por herida de bala en región torácica y choque hemorrágico.

Leon cerró los ojos al ver que el medico se acercaba a un cubículo y lo abría. No quería ver, ya no quería estar ahí. El frio había cortado sus movimientos y le hacía difícil respirar. Ada estaba muerta, ya no habría más encuentros fortuitos, ya no habría más sonrisas escondidas. Ya no habría nada.

La había perdido, a la mujer que aprendió a amar en la adversidad. A la mejor espía del mundo y a la más hermosa de las mujeres. Había perdido a la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que podía reunir y pegar los fragmentos de su destrozada alma.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –dijo el doctor y Leon abrió los ojos.

Por un segundo no supo que podía significar el cubículo vacío que se encontraba frente a ellos, pero pronto una luz de esperanza nació desde su interior. Ada no podía morir por algo así, por alguna misteriosa razón que no le importaba demasiado, seguía viva.

-¿Me habré equivocado de cubículo?

-No doctor, ella solo se fue a su próxima misión.

Poco tiempo después las puertas se volvieron a abrir entrando por estas Chris Redfield que respiraba con dificultad por la larga carrera.

-¡Leon! –dijo apenas entró. –No creerás lo que encontré.

En su mano sostenía un pequeño sobre y sin perder más tiempo, Leon lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió con algo de prisa. Lo leyó con atención y sin poder creer lo que decía, lo volvió a leer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Chris que ya se estaba imaginando todo. –¿Qué dice?

Leon se giró hacia los hombres que lo miraban expectantes y sin poder ocultar su emoción, pudo reír sin importarle que estuviera en la fría morgue del hospital y el clima le estuviera calando los huesos.

_Había momentos en que su corazón y su alma estaban rotos por haber fallado tantas veces que no importaban las vidas que salvó._

-Hay algo que debo enseñarte Chris –dijo Leon. –A ti, a Jill, a Rebecca y a Billy.

_Y había momentos en que dolía tanto que la mente se nublaba y el deseo de terminar todo predominaba._

-¿A dónde demonios iremos ahora? –preguntó Chris contagiado por la sonrisa del ex-policía.

_Había momentos en que sentía que era imposible armar las piezas._

-Parece que Uzbekistán es un buen destino.

_Pero entonces, aparecía ella y sentía que podía encontrar todo aquello que creía perdido._

Leon sostuvo la carta frente a él una vez más antes de susurrar. "También te estaré esperando, Ada"

_Y entonces, solo en ese momento, podía imaginar que incluso alguien tan roto como el, podría ser reparado._

_**Fin**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Al menos les gustó la canción? Espero que la conjuncion de todo les halla movido la fibra sensible, y sin tengo miedo de enfrentarme a las grandes historias que hicieron para este reto. Espero ansioso sus criticas y opiniones. Nos leeremos pronto, cuidence mucho ¿vale?**_

_**Atte, Apros**_


End file.
